Devastation
by Avatar Jenna
Summary: Minutes pass she about to give into the darkness and let it consume her when she hears sirens in the distance. A small smile spreads across her beaten face just before the darkness takes hold.
1. Chapter 1

Quinn's been drifting in and out of consciousness for at least an hour. Her head pounds to the beat of her heart. Tears are streaming down her face as she lies on the roof of her rolled car. All she can think about is Sam; his name causes her to let out a sob.

"SAM!" she screams his name. Even though she knows he at school standing by her locker waiting. She tries again this time just yelling for help. Minutes pass she about to give into the darkness and let it consume her when she hears sirens in the distance. A small smile spreads across her beaten face just before the darkness takes hold.

"Sam Evans, please come down to Principal Figgins office…immediately." Sam looked up from the book he was pretending to read. He sighs and stands up as all the kids start to ooh. He looks at Mr. Schue; he smiles at him and nods to the door. Sam makes his way down the hall towards the office with each step he feels his feet get heavier. He hates the principals' office it almost always leads to being suspended. When he pushed open the heavy glass door, Figgins secretary shot him a sad smile. Sam's eyebrows drew together. 'What's going on?' he thought.

"You can just go in," her voice cut through his thoughts. He nodded and walked in. Principal Figgins was sitting at his desk on the phone yelling. Sam took one of the seats in front of him. Figgins looked up and told the other person he had to go.

"Sam…" he trailed off as if searching for the right words to say, "Sam, I have some news."

"What's going on?" Sam asked almost afraid of the answer.

"There's been an accident." Sam felt as if his heart was pierced by something sharp.

"Are my parents okay?" he whispered.

"There fine Sam, it's Quinn." Sam let out a sob; the tears were falling like rain.

"What happened?" he asked between cries.

"She was in a car accident. That's all they would tell me over the phone," he stated. "Mrs. Fabray said she would pick you up and take you to the hospital." Sam nodded trying to regain control before he had to go get his things from Spanish. He stood, turned and left the office. He knew the principals' office sucked. Sam's eyes were bloodshot and shirt was damp when he entered the room. All the kids looked up from their work. Mr. Schue turned from the board.

"Sam, are you all right?" he asked worry thick in his voice. Sam could feel the tears in his eyes begin to fall once again. He didn't answer Mr. Schue's question he just grabbed his backpack and left. The class could hear a scream from down the hall.

Quinn was fight to open her eyes; it was a battle she hated to admit she was losing. She could hear people talking about her, doctors, nurse, and her mom. They weren't whom she wanted to hear.

"Quinn?" There it was the one person she needed. Sam. "Quinn, I need you to open your for me. Please?" She could hear how desperate his voice was. 'Come on Q, he needs you! Who else is gonna clean slushy of him?'

"Sam," the doctor started, "She's not going to wake up until she's ready. You should go home it's late."

"No, I'll just stay here." The doctor sighed he knew he wasn't going to win. Sam leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes. As he slept Quinn fought to wake up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Sorry about the length it was WAY longer on word. Thanks to everyone who reviewed (bieberbabe21, Written-in-hearts, and Olive) and set story alerts it means a lot to me! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, Sam or Quinn but believe me I wish I did! **

Sam woke up to a battered and beaten Quinn. He remembered what the doctor told him, she had six broken bones, swelling in her brain, a collapsed lung, and many contusions. It broke his heart to see her lying there unmoving. He wanted to see her beautiful hazel eyes more than anything in the world. Sam slowly got up from the chair stretched and grabbed Quinn's fragile hand in his two larger ones. He smiled down at her, tears brimming in his eyes. There well his moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. Sam released her hand dried his eyes and looked up at the person standing in the doorway.

"Hey," he said. Sam nodded in his general direction. "I know you probably don't want me here…but mom," he trailed off. Sam hated his big brother Lucas.

"What do want?"

"I came to tell you I'm sorry," he said as a police officer walked up behind him and cuffed him. Sam's eyebrows knitted together.

"What?" there was a long pause before his brother answered.

"This morning when I was coming home from at party last night…I-I hit someone, panicked and left the scene." Sam stood from the bed he was sitting on.

"Are you telling me what I think your telling me?" Lucas nodded.

"I'm so sorry Sam." Sam felt the rage take over before he knew it he was in his brothers face.

"Leave it to you to ruin my life," he spat. The officer started to push him away from his brother when he heard her voice.

"Sam? What are you doing?" Quinn's voice rang through the commotion, but it was raspy and dry. Sam whipped his head around and left his brother to sit by her.

"Quinn, are you okay? Do you want anything?" he asked breathlessly.

"Water, please." Sam went and fetched a glass for her. She drank quickly then turned her attention to the man in handcuffs that Sam was harassing. "Who's that?" she asked. Sam looked at his brother with disgust. Quinn noticed.

"Officer, will you please take him out?"

"No, wait I want to know who it is," Quinn said to Sam. Sam sighed but stood his ground.

"No, just leave." The officer nodded and led Lucas out.

"SAM! I'm so sorry please forgive me I never meant…" that was all Sam could hear of his brothers apologies as he was being led down the hall. Sam was staring at his hands when Quinn lifted his face up to hers. He smiled and pulled her into a hug being careful of her injuries.

"Sam? Who was that?" He just sat there holding her she spoke again, "Sam, who was that?" she demanded. Sam sighed.

"That was Lucas…my big brother."

"Why have I never met him? Why was he in handcuffs? Why was he sorry?" she kept questioning. Sam just sat there holding her afraid to let go.

"You haven't met him because I don't like him, he was in handcuffs because…" He couldn't finish his sentence. Sam released Quinn stood up and walked back to chair he slept in.

"Sam?" Quinn urged.

"He was in handcuffs because he's the one who hit you, he's sorry because he left you and pissed me off." He yelled. Quinn sat there trying to absorb what Sam told her.

"He hit me?" Sam nodded.


End file.
